


A Special Flower

by PersonifiedWeirdness



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, or well references to it, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonifiedWeirdness/pseuds/PersonifiedWeirdness
Summary: a flower in reference to their rivalry





	A Special Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBigFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/gifts).



Ouma requested Saihara on the balcony. And of course, he couldn’t say no. He was his husband now.

Stepping into their hotel bedroom, he could see the glass door already opened. The light of the stars poured into the room, mixing the yellow light of the light bulb and the nightlight outside. Standing near the doorway, he could see the shadow of his beloved.

Saihara began approaching the figure, but was stopped when he spoke first, “The sky is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he stood in place, too mesmerized to move, “But it isn’t as beautiful as you.”

“Ohhh stop it with the cheesy lines!” he laughed. And soon, Saihara followed suit.

Silence took over the two. But it felt comfortable. And if Saihara were honest, Ouma was probably the only person that made him feel that way.

“…Do you remember this?” Ouma asked, pulling out a flower from his pocket nd broke the silence.

The detective inspected it, and recognized it immediately, “Of course I do. How can I forget the bouquet you gave me your,” he paused and chuckled, “ ‘Valentine Heist’.”

Gardenia. That was what the flower was called. Shuichi remembered vividly that day, when instead of taking something, the Phantom Thief actually gave a gift. He still had the flowers in his office.

Ouma went on his tip-toes and slipped the flower between his now-husband’s hair, “I found it in the garden! Buuut, do you know what it means?” He laughed and twirled, “Pop quiz, Detective Saihara! If you get it wrong, _I’ll punish you~_ ”

Even after being married, Saihara still doesn’t know if he’s joking or not. Especially since this is their _honeymoon_. But alas, he knew the answer.

“The flower is called Gardenia. And it means “secret love” in Hanakotoba (Japanese form of the language of flowers).” He smiled and embraced the shorter male, “I knew from the start what it meant. I just didn’t think _you’d_ know.”

“My, how dare you!” he melted in the arms of his beloved, “The cunning Phantom Thief never does anything without thought! I am insulted that you’d underestimate me, Detective!”

“Heheh, well,” Saihara tilted his chin up, and softly kissed him, “So much for “secret” love now, huh?”

“Right.” He intertwined their fingers, the hard rings on both hand brushing on their skin, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be interesting for a honeymoon after the two were previously the infamous Detective and Phantom Thief chasing each other!
> 
> Also, I made art!! Check it out on my tumblr!! https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186150913347/ouma-requested-saihara-on-the-balcony-and-of


End file.
